Home automation is becoming a new area of development for smart devices thanks to accelerated development of the Internet of Things (iOT) and improved data communication speeds. Previously existing technologies such as camera based security solutions and HVAC controllers are being integrated into home automation systems as a part of this process. Partly due to this process, home automation systems have evolved into four separate, clearly distinguishable types, each focusing on different possibilities of automation: security, entertainment, light switches, and HVAC.
However, previous home automation systems have been limited to connecting the user to various household appliances and have not been focused on true automation where a system can automatically evaluate and perform specific functions in response to a particular situation. For instance, a system is known that offers the ability to turn the lights on/off in response to stimuli. This type of system only responds to the input of the user, i.e. a request-only system. Such systems do not provide home automation but rather provide home control. While there have been attempts to integrate all control functions into a single system, challenges to such integration include varying communication protocols, different manufacturers, overall integrating mechanisms, and so on.
On the other hand, systems that offer automated services are mostly geared towards one specific function instead of a wide array of functionalities. For example, there have been developments in the area of HVAC where a system is potentially capable of taking over control of the household HVAC functions independent of the user inputs. However, these are once again limited to very specific functions.
Development of home automation is also driven by emerging new technologies, such as Zigbee, Z-wave and processing units for mobile applications. However, to date, such technologies have not been effectively integrated to provide an all-inclusive home automation system that integrates the above-mentioned 4 types of automation and control functionalities into one complete system. A home automation system is desired that is capable of taking automated actions based on self-learning and, more importantly, is self-evolving. A home automation system is desired that provides an automation solution based on behavioral analyses and complex mathematical algorithm aimed at transferring control functions away from the user to the system so that household functions are truly automated. The invention addresses these and other needs in the art.